Talk:List of Songs in Digimon
To-Do We already have most of the Japanese songs on the appropriate anime pages, so we should just copy them from there.--Rad140 23:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) This page also needs: *standardized formatting *completed list of all songs from english/japanese that we can find. *include the movies (usually special songs at the beginning/end of the Japanese movies that don't appear anywhere else) A question On the digimon anventure season, once in a while, there was this classical theme that was played when things were good. Right now I don't remember any exact chapter when it was played, but I remember it was a classical song, no lyrics, played by an orchestra. If anybody can help me find the title or give me a pointer, I'd appreciate it. Thanks anyways! :I believe the song you mean is already on the list, called Bolero by Maurice Ravel; it's a famous classical piece. It was also played in Digimon Adventure (movie) and Our War Game.--Rad140 20:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Merging This article should probably end up merging with the other Music Videos page. Either there, or in the season-based music lists. (see: Category:Adventure Music Videos). Or this article may end up being deleted; much of the same information has been worked into each of the pages for each of the anime seasons.---- Rad140 Message 04:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, join the discussion here: Forum:Music Videos: Where are we going? about this page. The exact title might change, but the information should stay for now. Lanate (talk) 05:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I still think that this list is superfluous, unless we want a master list of songs that appear in Digimon (again, that is awfully similar to Music/Album lists). Almost all of this info is copied from the pages of the respective anime series.---- Rad140 (Message) 01:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE HELP Ok, so the music in question I'm searching for is the song that played at various times in Adventure 2, and especially in Our War Game when MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon digivolve into Omnimon. It has no words, just music. I have a sinking feeling that it was just incidental music that was never committed to recording, but I thought I'd check. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRzRTPFSDo0 The music in question begins at 5:45. Any help at all would be fantastic. 18:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) CW :There's no instrumental tracks on the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack, so it's not there, for sure. It's probably one of the catalog background tracks that Saban used for various shows (including Digimon), of which I don't think there are any recordings of. The music in the movie was composed by Udi Harpaz and Amotz Plessner, if that helps. Unfortunately, as far as I can tell, there is no recording of the music you're looking for. Your best bet would be to try and edit out the voices from the background music and sound effects, which is a whole other problem in itself.---- Rad140 (Message) 19:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : In my investigations I have found seven tracks shared between the sites of Udi Harpaz and an uncredited musician called Shuki Levy. Shuki's site contains one track that is a combination of two tracks (the "Digivolve to Antylamon" theme and the "Final Battle" theme), while Harpaz's website has six complete cues (one being the aforementioned "Final Battle" theme, but an alternate take). Ggctuk 17:24, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So, those are complete tracks that are identical to the ones found in the movie?---- Rad140 (Message) 21:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :: And then some—the movie cut bits out of some cues to maintain pacing of the story. Except for Shuki Levy's track, which is partial of both I mentioned—the first cuts out before the end notes, seguing into an alternate of the Final Battle theme from about 1:56 on Udi's version (with a different ending, possibly from another cue I haven't heard in the film). Personally I'd love to hear more of the score, and both their sites list an e-mail address. Ggctuk 21:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know... This piece of music that plays sometimes throughout episodes? For example at the start of the episode "Biyomon gets firepower" when Sora says "already now that thats settled..." it starts playing. I really like it but can't find it anywhere. (Death4 (talk) 20:58, February 6, 2016 (UTC))